(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fitness exercise unit, and more particularly to one that works on one's waist, abdomen and legs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas people today are more conscious of fitness thanks to the ever-improved living standard, fitness equipment has become very popular. However, some of the fitness equipment emphasizing sit up in bear hands may get too rough and violent resulting in stretch in larger angles that causes injuries to the user having overweighed problem or in middle ages or elder. Furthermore, the sit up may become so monotonous and the user may be disinterested very quickly. Besides, fitness equipment generally available in the market either consumes too much space at home or is very expensive, plus other factors, such as the users in a family whose age, physical strength vary, the confined space available at home, the limit to only one function, and nature and length of training session. All these may well frustrate the consumer for a buy. Therefore, a fitness equipment that allows fast and easy adjustment to suit needs by individual user, keeps the users highly motivated for a work-out in long term, and helps significant reduction of space is required.